


Bisected Benrey

by Neils_Pen_To_Paper



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half-Life
Genre: Body Horror, Cuddling, Death by blast door, M/M, No Game AU, fellas is it gay to comfort the homies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27458254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neils_Pen_To_Paper/pseuds/Neils_Pen_To_Paper
Summary: Benrey gets crushed by a blast door.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Kudos: 134





	Bisected Benrey

The pressure was the first thing Benrey noticed. A strong, pushing force on their hands, shoulders, and back. They had to be holding something up, squatted as something metallic and heavy brushed past them. They opened their eyes and saw they was back in Black Mesa. An alarm was going off, Dr. Coomer, Bubby, Tommy, and Gordon standing before them. They looked at them while they struggled to hold up the blast door with their weakening arms, apathetic and scowling. They remembered this; this was the first ever time they died, for real.  
  
The pressure bearing down on them grew too much, causing them to give a short shout as they fell forward. The door pinned their middle to the ground, face down. They clawed at the ground, trying to pull themself forward, but the heavy steel door pressed down harder. They felt the dull, ever increasing pressure on the small of their back, just above the belt. It hurt, and hurt _bad_. They gave a tiny mewl of pain, red to black Sweet Voice dribbling from their lips. As Tommy would've said _'Red to Black means I'm under attack!'_ They looked up to their company, eyes leading as they clawed at the concrete floor. Dr. Coomer was turned to Bubby, the two exchanging a low conversation. Tommy was behind Gordon, eyes to his face. Gordon had an arm stuck out before Tommy, preventing the man from helping Benrey.  
 _Oh, that's how it'll be, Freeman?_  
Gordon looked at Benrey with bright, triumphant eyes. Those eyes took step closer, keeling down before the slowly-dying being, and held their face with tight, angry hands. A wicked and mean smile grew on that face, that damned, handsome, devilish face.  
  
 ****

**Crunch. Snap.**

  
Benrey gasped in shock and pain as the door broke their spine. Their legs went numb, unfelt as the door increased the pressure, as if it were alive. Benrey felt wetness drip down their face, eyes locked in silent battle with Freeman's. Freeman looked far to ecstatic for his best friend to be dying in front of him, Benrey thought.  
"G-gord, he-help your bro-" Benrey stuttered, "please- ga-- fu-uck-" they bit their lip as the door started drawing blood. "Please!" The hand on their jaw dug deeper into their skin, a grounding gesture, yet hurting as much as the door.  
"What makes you think I'd do that. You're **annoying.** Nobody in this team needs you or your 'help'." Benrey flinched at Freeman's words. "The most help you will be doing for us would be **dying.** " With that, Gordon shoved Benrey's face down, jaw roughly hitting the ground, and walked away. Tommy followed, not even sparing a second glance to his friend. The two old scientists followed, Coomer saying, "Now, Gordon, for one PlayCoin™ I can replace Benrey!"

The alarm silenced. The corridor grew dark. Benrey could only feel the crushing on their waist and the tears fall from their eyes. Woozy with blood loss, they clawed their way after their 'friends'. They felt their innards dragging after them, felt each drop of blood leaving their body. No way would they've survived this if they were human. And they wouldn't. Their arms grew heavy, vision swimming with white lights as their breaths grew shallow, heart hammering in their chest. Death was slow, uneventful, and... lonely. They closed their eyes for the last time, hearing distant gunfire and the howling of Freeman's laughter.

  
Benrey shot up with a gasp, teal-bright Sweet Voice falling from their lips. They were at their home desk, not in Black Mesa. Headphones on their head, game controller digging into their stomach. They must've fallen asleep in the middle of a game. A quiet voice came in through their headphones.  
"Benrey? You awake, man?" It was Gordon. Benrey sniffled, whipping away the tears that fell.  
"Y-yeah man, 'm awake." They gave a soft sigh.  
"That's good... You sounded pretty upset, though. Nightmare?" Benrey felt their mouth twitch upward. God, he knew them so well.  
"Nah, man. Benrey doesn't do nightmares. That shit's for babies, an' noobs like you." They heard Gordon softly laugh in the headphones. They grabbed the controller and leaned back in their gamer chair. Minecraft music drifted in as they moved their character around.  
"Benrey, everyone gets- nightmares are completely normal, it's okay. If you don't wanna talk about it you don't." Gordon sounded defeated already, sleep clinging to his voice. Benrey spared a glance at the time. 12:01 am. "I don't mind-"  
"Yoo we gotta get you to sleep." Benrey accidentally interpreted, not registering that Gordon was speaking. "'S like, midnight. Prime snooze time, gotta get those 8 hours in." Gordon snorted a laugh, making Benrey's heart flutter.  
"Fine, we'll fight the ender dragon some other time." Gordon closed the server, and Benrey shut down the application. "But I'm being serious when I say I don't mind talking about nightmares, Ben. You always listen to mine, so I don't see why that can't be reversed." Benrey opened discord, where the call was taking place. They deeply sighed and smacked their lips, tapping their fingers on their cheek.  
"Alright... come to my room, bro, bed's bigger than yours." When Benrey helped ground Gordon after a nightmare, they always ended up cuddling. Made sense to them that they used Benrey's massive Lightning McQueen bed. Gordon gave a confirming noise before the call ended.  
  
It only took a minute before Gordon poked his head into the room, knocking softly. Benrey had shut down their pc and climbed into the soft covers, arms open for Gordon.  
"Hey Ben." He strode across the room and settled in next to Benrey, arms snaking around their shoulders. "..."  
"..." They didn't speak for a few minutes, just bathing in the awkward silence and each other's warm bodies.  
"So... what was it about?" Gordon nuzzle his nose into the nape of Benrey's neck, sighing.  
"First time I died, gettin' crushed by a door. Super sad, not very cash money of my mind to play that sad cutscene." Gordon gave a small hum.  
"I remember that."  
"B-but um... you and the others were like, 'oh let's not help benrey, ugh they're so annoying, glad they're dying.'" Benrey frowned as they remembered the looks they were given. "You, uh, were the meanest. Taunting your best friend Benrey. Super sucks, top ten villain monologues of 2020." Benrey hoped that would get Gordon to laugh, but it just made the man sigh. His hand- his _metal_ hand- held Benrey's hand as he thought of what to say; his thoughts were always easy to read by the expression he had.  
"I'm sorry, Ben. I would never do that, even if we were back down... there. You were a little shit, yeah, but what you did didn't warrant you _dying._ " Gordon gave their hand a squeeze.  
"... Not even me getting yer hand cut off?"  
"You didn't know they would do that. Military people are the worst, dirty rats." Gordon growled as he said that, mirroring Benrey's thoughts exactly. "I've forgiven you for that already, man. Wouldn't be living in your place if I didn't." A small smile grew on Benrey's lips.  
"..." Benrey couldn't say anything, but they did know how to vocalize their appreciation. Pink to Blue Sweet Voice filled the room, illuminating the place like fairy lights. Some softly landed on the skin of Gordon's face, causing him to smile.  
"I love you too, Ben." A soft kiss was pressed to their neck. "I love you."


End file.
